March and Dupre in the Country of Chaos
by xXxBlessxThexFallxXx
Summary: Who would've guessed that two cousins could cause so much trouble? OCxNightmare OCxBoris and Technically BloodxAlice ElliotxVivaldi


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters for Heart no Kuni no Alice. I also don't own the character Jinx March – she was created by Blaise Tama-chan. I do, however, own Jaysin Dupre. Oh and speaking of Blaise Tama-chan, this is a joint story which means that she wrote every part about Jinx. This will be posted on my page AND her page too.

"_Underneath the cold November sky I'll wait for you."_

_~Ashes Remain~_

Rivalry Gone Wrong

Jinx fixed her hair while looking in the mirror of her vanity – making absolutely certain that it was cute enough to meet her mother's standards. Black curls fell to her waist in waves and her matching black ears that sat upon the top of her head – Hare in nature – were cocked adorably. Violet eyes scoured her reflection. There was something missing and she was determined to figure out what it was. She frowned in thought and then brightened once again upon her remembrance. A black bow – edged with red lace – that had been given to her by her cousin Jaysin. She fixated it to her left ear.

Smiling cutely at the picture her reflection showed her, Jinx spun around and skipped from her room. It was Thursday which meant that she got to kill Jaysin today. She approached the throne room and peered inside in search of her mother, but she wasn't there. It was no matter though – she'd see her later. The violet eyed girl exited the 'Castle of Hearts' and made her way to the 'Hatter's Mansion.' It was there that she would find – and hopefully kill – her beloved cousin.

XxX~XxX~XxX

Jaysin Dupre was sitting in her mother and father's spacious bedroom – reading one of the many books that lined the shelves – when one of the servants, or 'cards' as she called them more often than not, walked in. Her sapphire eyes briefly flickered over to the source of the disturbance and the sight caused her to sigh before placing her unfinished tome on the coffee table – or "tea table" as her father stubbornly kept referring to it – in front of her. Obviously this card didn't have any intention of leaving without first speaking its piece.

"What do you need?" Jaysin questioned the servant with weariness evident in her voice.

"Excuse the intrusion young Miss Dupre, but you have requested that we fetch and remind you to head to the Rose Garden on Thursdays." The card, which Jaysin recognized as a man now that she cared to look, responded with his head lowered and voice monotone.

Ah, now she remembered. She was to kill her darling cousin, Jinx, today. The ebony haired female stood and strode out of the sanctity that her parent's room tended to provide. However, as soon as she brushed by the man she paused her gait and spoke, "Have my Black Tea prepared and set up on one of the two Tea Tables in the Rose Garden. Also, set up some Green Tea and fresh Carrot Cake on the other one for Jinx. I may have plans of killing her today but not even that will interrupt my tea time."

"Right away young Miss Dupre; will that be all?" the card bowed dutifully despite the fact that the girl's back was to him.

Jaysin pursed her lips in thought and then grinned with glee before turning around and saying, "No, I need one more thing done. Inform the Bloody Twins that they get to 'play' with whichever cards set up the tea. They can't be expected to keep their lives once entering father's special Rose Garden after all."

Without waiting for a response she left – headed for her own room. She had to go and tie her black laced black ribbons securely around her wrists. It wouldn't due to enter the Rose Garden unarmed – especially not on today of all days. The ebony haired girl smiled to herself as she made her way to her father's Rose Garden.

XxX~XxX~XxX

Jinx hummed cheerfully to herself as she skipped to the Hatter's Place; she had polished her sword – which was strapped securely to her waist – special for today. When she arrived at the looming gates that signaled she had reached her destination. She found the two Gate Keepers – the Bloody Twins – slacking off as per usual.

"Hello Dum! Hello Dee!" Jinx chirped happily – startling the two – and then continued, "I don't suppose you know where Jaysin is, do you?"

Her smile was blindingly cute and full of joy – as it had been every Thursday since she was eight years old; ever since her cousin and she had been deemed old enough to kill each other off.

"Hello princess," the twins responded with a familiar glint in their eyes as they moved to brandish their oversized axes.

The violet eyed girl pouted and said, "I don't have time to play with you today." She then quickly disarmed them – using enough force that their wrists were sure to be noticeably bruised in a few minutes.

"No fair!" Tweedle Dee and Dum argued simultaneously while nursing their injured limbs.

Her only response was to stick her tongue out at them childishly. And then a thought struck her; her cousin was probably in the Rose Garden!

"Thanks boys!" Jinx exclaimed with a smile and then kissed the twins on their cheeks before fluffing her read and white Lolita dress. She then skipped away – intent on finding and killing Jaysin.

The Bloody Twins were stunned speechless. She must have been in a particularly good mood this Thursday – not that they objected to it of course. The two preferred Princess Jinx this way – it was quite a bit nicer than her usual self that they knew they would have to deal with until next Thursday came around.

XxX~XxX~XxX

Jaysin sat at one of the two Tea Tables located in the Rose Garden while sipping on her favorite drink. It was plain Black Tea – just the way she liked it. The tea was good enough that her halfhearted regret for disposing of the card yesterday – it had put sugar and milk in her tea after all – was assuaged completely.

Honestly, she only liked milk and sugar in her _Chamomile_ Tea. That was common knowledge. Everyone knew it – even that daft Prime Minister that worked for her Aunt Vivaldi, Peter White. The ebony haired female sighed dejectedly while thinking about that horrid mistake the card had made – and paid for with its life.

Jaysin was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of bouncing footfalls in the distance – headed her way. In response to the approach she flicked her wrist – the one not supporting the hand currently occupied with holding her cup of tea – prepared to brandish her handgun. The black ribbon around her wrist glowed red and transformed into the expected weapon – right into her waiting hand. She then shot a couple rounds in the direction that she knew her cousin was coming from.

The only response was a high pitched squeal of girlish delight and then a barrage of bullets flew back at Jaysin in retaliation. She quickly set her teacup down and flicked her other wrist – this one glowing the tell tale red of transformation before becoming a broadsword – just in time to deflect the bullets that were flying at her. They ricocheted off of the sword and – to the horror of both of the females in the vicinity – pierced one red and one black rose.

Sapphire eyes automatically turned to check on her cousin and she was met with the sight of tears beginning to form in her violet eyes. With a reflexive flick of both wrists, her weapons returned to the harmless ribbons again. Jaysin then made a beeline for the mansion – stopping only briefly to gently pat Jinx on top of her head as a form of comfort and reassurance.

XxX~XxX~XxX

Playing imaginary Hop Scotch along the Dupre Estate and into the Garden, bullets came rushing at Jinx through the hedges. She squealed with delight – the game had begun! Dodging gracefully to the left she unsheathed her rapier and it became an assault rifle once the red glow died down. She then returned the friendly fire with enthusiasm.

The ebony haired Hare traipsed into the Rose Garden not far behind the bullets she had just shot – rifle resting against one shoulder – just in time to see the bullets ricochet off of Jaysin's sword and strike their beautiful roses. That was the exact opposite of cute and her eyes began to fill to the brim with unshed tears.

Jinx watched – her vision blurred – as her cousin stalked towards the Estate. She gave a pathetic sniffle when Jaysin patted her head in a comforting manner before continuing her purposeful stride to her house. Jinx's tears finally spilled over – cheeks becoming red and puffy – and her black ears were drawn down in a sign of sadness. She made quite the picture of grief as her tears kept flowing and she began to shake.

Like a true Hare, she hid from the world of onlookers by crouching beneath one of the Tea Tables – holding her precious Carrot Cake. But not even the cake that her cousin had obviously made the servants bring out especially for her could make her feel better.

XxX~XxX~XxX

When Jaysin had almost reached her destination, a flash of orange caught her attention and she paused. It seemed that Jinx's father had completed whatever task her own father had assigned to him.

"Elliot," the Sapphire eyed female called out and, once she saw she had his attention she continued, "I have a request of you!" her eyes glinted with barely concealed anger.

The Hare walked over to her and replied, "Don't tell me Blood has you giving orders and assigning the missions already."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're starting to sound as ignorant as Peter and his god awful son. I don't take over for my father until next month while he and mother go on vacation to the 'Country of Clover' to celebrate their anniversary." Jaysin responded with more than a little irritation.

As if to prove himself better than the ignorant rabbits – whom he hated with an unrivaled passion – he had just been compared to, Elliot straightened his stance and asked, "What can I do for you Mini Blood?"

The little nickname didn't phase the Mafia heir – he had been calling her that since she was four years old and began displaying quite a few of the same mannerisms that her father had.

Jaysin smiled sweetly and inquired, "Could you bring the two most incompetent cards out here, please, Uncle Elliot?" she paused with a frown before continuing, "You don't _have_ to of course. I can get them myself if you'd rather not be bothered with it."

The ginger Hare grinned at his favorite and only niece – he loved that periodic personality switch of hers – and just nodded his acquiesce before turning and disappearing inside of the mansion.


End file.
